


See the Light

by theKristastrophe



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Fluff, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theKristastrophe/pseuds/theKristastrophe
Summary: Fluff. Pure self indulgent fluff





	See the Light

It's pretty much understood that Jean had no childhood after entering the Nest, so the Trojans are determined to show him the best of everything. This included Disney movie marathons. 

It started around the beginning of preseason. Jean would sit curled up in the corner, trying to brace for whenever the pain would start. He can't say he remembers what the first few movies they showed him are when he was so focused on everything else in the room 

Overtime, Jean learns to trust his team not to hurt him which means he could finally relax and enjoy movie night. 

The Trojans find out very quickly that Jean adores Disney. Jeremy has caught him humming “Circle of Life” in the morning and “Be a Man” during practice. 

Tangled is his favorite movie. The entire team is completely unsurprised by this and have taken to calling him “Punzie” much to Jean's exasperated annoyance. 

The thought springs on Jeremy while they are waiting for Jean so they can get lunch together. 

Laila put on Moana as background noise as Jeremy, herself, and Sara quietly gossip in between sing alongs. 

“We should take Jean to Disney for fall break” Jeremy muses aloud. 

They all freeze, the image of their 6’3 backliner in a pair of Mickey ears is to adorable. 

“Yes. Yes. Yess.” Alvarez bounces in her seat next to Laila. She can just imagine her quiet partner quietly losing his shit over the inherent magic of the park. 

They manage to get Rhemman to sign off and let them use the pcard for it. Their reasoning was a “learning based project for a foreign exchange student”. Rhemman just wants his kids happy and healthy so he just snorts and signs off. He'll deal with the school later. 

The day they head out to Disney is clear and bright. Midterms are over, they don't have a game until the weekend after break. It's perfect time to get away. 

They loaded the car with weekend bags and a very confused, sleepy Jean. 

“Where are we going?” He asked, accent still thick and sleepy. Jeremy grips the wheel of his Jeep tight, this man is going to kill him. 

“It's a surprise but here's a hint Punzie” Alvarez starts, sticking her tongue out and ruffling his bedhead. He wrinkles his nose at the nickname and ducks away from her hands. 

“It's the happiest place on Earth.” They all chorus. 

Jean looks at then oddly and decides it's to early for whatever madness his friends, in particularly the girls, have cooked up. 

He settles in the front seat and clutches the coffee he was handed as the sun starts to rise. 

A couple of hours, and rest stops later, Jean catches a sign that makes his heart stop. 

The iconic three circles and the outline of a giant castle. 

Jean has been wanting to visit Mickey Mouse since before Evermore, when he was still a gangster:s son living in France. 

He vibrates in his seat, quietly searching for another sign. 

Jeremy notices Jean's uncharacteristic fidgeting and takes it for anxiety. He checks on the girls in the back. They are curled up and knocked out. 

“We can turn around.” Jeremy offers quietly. Jean whips his head around and looks at Jeremy. 

“Non. Non! S'il vous plaît!” Jean begs in French, looking so hopeful and scared. His silver eyes shining. 

“Ok. Ok.” Jeremy sighs. Jean is beautiful and it kills him how this man was treated. Jeremy offers him a small smile and pats his hand. 

“I figured you know we are going now?” 

Jean nods and turns to search for more signs. He threads this fingers through Jeremy’s and squeezes, doing a happy wiggle in his seat when the sign tells them the park is 30 miles away. 

Through sheer force of will does Jeremy keep his eyes on the road and not on the beautifully excited man next to him. He does get to drive the last stretch with Jean's hand safely tucked in his own. It's a pretty good consolation prize. 

If Jeremy thought Jean was excited on the road, the Trojans are unprepared for how he vibrates like a little kid once they step inside. 

“There's so much.” Jean worries his bottom lip while scanning the map of the park. He's torn between the infamous log flume or seeing the castle up close first. 

Jeremy rubs his arm, wishing he could kiss that red bottom lip. 

“Good thing we are here for the weekend then.” Laila says with a giggle. 

Jean lights up and it's the best thing they all have ever seen. He laces his fingers with Jeremy’s and drags them to all to the first store he sees selling the ridiculous ears he's seen in all the pictures. 

They split up and pick ears for the other person. That's how Jean ends up with Minnie ears fashioned after Tangled. Jean picked up a Woody style ears for Jeremy, he secretly thinks Jeremy is the toy cowboy from his second favorite movie. 

Laila and Alvarez end up with Lilo and Stitch ears, smiling smugly when they see Jean in the glittery purple ears. 

From there they run all over the park. Jean loved Splash Mountain but didn't care for Space Mountain at all. They use thier exy skills to shamelessly beat each other on the shooting rides. 

They stumble off the tea cups, dizzy and breathless from laughing when Jean catches sight of Rapunzel. He shyly asks if they can wait around to meet her which Jeremy is all too happy to do so. Until they get there and Rapunzel starts talking with Jean in quiet, lilting French. 

The photo Laila managed to get sends the group chat into stitches. Rapunzel is kissing the tattoo on a grinning, red faced Jean as Jeremy and Flynn stand behind them looking highly unimpressed. 

They got some Dole Whip after escaping the princess, Jeremy holding Jean's hand possessively and ignoring the looks from the girls. 

Jeremy catches Jean eyeing his Whip and offers him the spoon with a smile. Jean twitches so violently after trying Jeremy's ice cream that Jeremy shot some out his nose which kicks off a vicious cycle of giggles.

“Non.” Jean whispers digging into his vanilla to eradicate the weird pineapple flavor on his tongue. 

Jeremy tries really hard not to laugh at him . 

At some point of the day the lost the girls but manage to find them in time for the parade and fireworks. 

Laila convinces Jean to dance with her to “Be Our Guest”. Jeremy and Alvarez laugh and take videos of the small goalie and towering backliner spin around in a surprisingly competent waltz. Jean has a small smile in his face when the song ends and Laila kisses his cheek, before bouncing back to Sara's side.

Jeremy and Jean are leaning against each other waiting for the fireworks to start when the first notes of Jean's favorite song starts. 

He pulls Jeremy over to an open corner and takes his hand, pulling him into his chest. 

“What are we doing? I can't dance.” Jeremy explains against Jean's chest, feeling his face flush as he is pulled up against the hard muscles. 

“Hush. Just follow me mon chou.” 

Jeremy blushes for real and let's Jean lead him around in small circles. 

“Merci Jeremy.” Jean whispers. 

Jeremy smiles softly. “It's the least I can do.” 

Jean huffs. “No it really wasn't. It was so much more.” 

He places his palm under Jeremy's chin and tilts it so he can see the blue eyes he loves so much. Jean searches his face for something and then leans in. 

“At least I've seen the light.” He says nearly breathlessly and kisses Jeremy. The fireworks go off as soon as Jean's lips touch Jeremy's, making their smiles widen..

It's not until they are back at campus, run down from chasing each other all over Disney that Alvarez shows him the picture. 

The image is sweet. Jean has Jeremy wrapped up in this arms, dipping him slightly as Jean kissed him. The purple ears are sparkling in the light him back as the fireworks go off behind them and the castle. 

Jeremy immediately begged her to send it to.him. Little did he know, Jean had done the same thing. 

Two years and six months later, the same picture is used to announce the engagement of Jeremy Michael Knox and Jean Pierre Moreau. 

Sara still demands photo credits.


End file.
